Straw Hat Legacy
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: Monkey D. Ace asks his mother if all pirates are bad. She decided it is finally time to tell him about his family. Updated. Now three chapters.
1. Are All Pirates Evil?

"Hey Mom... Are all pirates bad?" The small boy looked up at his mother, eyes filled with curiosity. The tall woman smiled down at him and then looked back to the tree she was trimming. The boy's dark hair and innocent smile always reminded her of his father.

"Can I ask why you are asking, first?" She wanted to be sure her answer wouldn't do more harm than good. He was getting old enough to be told the truth about his heritage.

"A boy at school was bragging about being the son of a marine today. He said all pirates were evil monsters and as soon as he was old enough, he would join the marines and help wipe them out. I told him that some of the pirates I had read about didn't seem so bad, but he just laughed at me. What do you think?" He remained there, looking steadily up at his mother. She smiled and thought before she answered.

"I think you're right. First of all, no one is all good or all bad. Everyone has both sides in them. And as good or bad as a person may be, sometimes they will surprise you, whether for better or for worse. You understand that, don't you?" She tossed a few twigs aside and climbed down the ladder, standing back and admiring her handiwork.

"I understand. Nobody is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. But everyone has a little good in them." His mother nods and picks a fresh tangerine out of her basket and hands it to him, making his face light up. "Oh thank you!"

"You're welcome. So, you want to know if all pirates are bad, still?" The boy carefully began peeling the fruit as he considered the question. He had inherited his father's morality and innocence, and his mother's and grandfather's brains. Of course, he had never met any of his family besides his mother. His father had died not long before he was born.

"Yes, I still want to know. But I mean, are all pirates more bad than good?" His bright eyes stared up at her as he stuffed the first section of tangerine in his mouth. She laughed a little. She should have known she wouldn't be able to get out of this so easily.

"Alright. I need to start supper, so lets go inside to talk. This might take a while. There is a lot I need to tell you, and this is as good a time as any." She held out her hand to her son, who took it obediently and began walking up the path toward their home. She looked up at the sky. _It's going to rain tonight. Good. The tangerines need it._

Once they were inside, the boy took his favorite spot on the tall kitchen stool and continued to eat his tangerine as he watched his mother pulling ingredients and utensils from various cabinets while she arranged her thoughts.

"First of all, will you promise never to tell anyone anything that I tell you right now? I know it may be tempting sometimes, but I don't want you to tell anyone until you are old enough. There would be a lot of consequences that are hard to foresee and even harder to deal with. Promise?" She looked at her son as she put the pot onto the stove. He nodded solemnly.

"Alright. Do you think I am more good or bad?" She smirked, knowing exactly what most of her old crew mates would have teasingly said.

"Good! That's a silly question..." The boy grinned as he finished off the fruit and sat, waiting for more explanation.

"Well, I used to be a pirate." She made sure she was able to see his look of complete and utter shock. She grinned and couldn't stop herself from laughing as he gaped at her.

"You? _You _were a pirate?! Does anyone else know?" His surprise was slowly being replaced by excitement.

"No one except a few high ranking marines and my old crew mates. Aunt Robin was on the crew with me." Again, she giggled at the boy's disbelief. She hadn't imagine she would enjoy this so much.

"Whoa... That is so cool!" He was grinning from ear to ear. He looked just like she imagine his father would have at that age.

"Yeah, it was sometimes. We had a lot of adventures. I've never had better friends than them..." She looked out the window at the sky, where the very first signs of rain clouds were appearing.

"Was... Was my dad a pirate too?" The boy seemed to be putting things together.

"Yes. He was our captain. And he was the greatest man I have ever known. I wish you could have met him. You look just like him, you know. Except he had a few more scars." She began putting ingredients in the pot. It was a recipe she had learned while she was still sailing. Their old chef had created it to use her tangerines.

"Can you tell me about your crew?" The boy was no longer grinning, but smiling thoughtfully, as if as lost in thought as his mother. It was one of the traits that reminded her he wasn't just his father's reincarnation. He was her son as well. She smiled.

"Well, there was a skeleton. He was an incredible musician, and even sang at your father's funeral. His name was Brook. He was also a pretty great swordsman. Then there was Franky. He was a cyborg. Part man, part machine. He was a brilliant ship maker. He even built or second ship. There was our medic, Chopper. He was a reindeer with a blue nose! He dreamed of creating a cure to every illness. He's still traveling the world, trying to this day." She paused, remembering the adorable little reindeer. It had been several years since he had come to visit. She hoped he was okay.

"Then there was Aunt Robin. She was an archeologist back then. Oh, and I could never forget Usopp. He was our sniper. His father was a pirate too, and also a sniper. Usopp joined our crew to be like his father, and your father was inspired to become a pirate by the captain that Usopp's father served under. There was also Sanji, our cook. He was the best in the world, and still is. You've probably heard of him."

"Sanji of All Blue was on your pirate crew?! No way! He's on TV!" The boy was overwhelmed.

"Yeah, he was a very good friend of mine. Then there was the first mate. Another man you'll recognize. Roronoa Zoro." She smiled at her son's expression. Somewhere between awe and horror.

"He wasn't nearly the heartless demon that he is remembered as. He was the most loyal man I've ever seen. He would have followed your father to hell and back if he was asked. He died side by side with your father... He was a good man." She sniffed slightly. It was a memory she didn't like to dwell on, but she knew that now was the time.

"And then, there was your father. You've heard of him. I know his name gets thrown around a lot when people talk about pirates. Almost no one knows his full name though. By the time he was world famous, he was only known as the pirate he had become, not the man he started as. His name was Monkey D. Luffy." She smiled and turned the heat down on her pot, then went to her room and returned with a box. She handed it gently to her son, who still seemed to be trying to process what she had said.

"My father... Was Straw Hat Luffy? The Pirate King or the great age of pirates?" He asked it quietly, understanding why he was not supposed to tell anyone this secret. He opened the box and found a yellow straw hat with a simple band and a string to hold it on. He lifted it from the box reverently.

"That's right. And you're named after his adopted brother. Portgas D. Ace. He was also known as Fire Fist Ace. He was the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and the son of Gol D. Roger, the previous Pirate King." She smiled gently at her son as he inspected the hat carefully, looking at each scratch and tear and burn.

"Your father's father was the hero of the revolution. Monkey D. Dragon. You remind me a lot of him as well. I had a hard time seeing anything in common between those two at first, but it just took me a while. And I can see them both so clearly in you... And you already know who the father of the Revolutionary Dragon is. Monkey D. Garp. Your great grandfather. The head of the marines." She watched her son as he slowly turned the hat in his hands. He was sitting quietly now, putting all she had told him together.

"I had no idea that all those names in history class were so close to me..." He looked up from the hat and smiled. "Thanks for telling me."

"It was about time you knew about your family's history. Monkey D. Ace, your father would be so proud of you. You're descended from the pirate king, the hero of the revolution, and the head of the marines. Whatever path you choose in life, he will always be proud of you. And so will I."

"I'm honored..." Ace blinked back tears for a moment, then put the lid on the box and handed it back to his mother. She shook her head.

"No, that hat belongs to you. You'll be a great man someday. Maybe you'll even sail to Raftel with a crew of your own. The Will of the D won't be erased so easily. Now go wash up. Dinner is almost done." She smiled and turned back to the meal, adding the finishing touches.

"Thanks Mom." Ace hopped off the stool, then hesitated. He thought for a moment, then smiled and put the hat on his head.

* * *

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy stood atop the figure head, looking around with a grin on his face. One hand held his hat firmly in place, while the other was stretched down to the deck, offering his navigator a hand up to his perch.

"Hang on a second, I'm almost done here!" Nami glared at her captain and picked the last ripe tangerine from it's branch, placing it carefully in her basket. She delivered it to the kitchen and then went to find out what her captain was so excited about this time.

"Nami, what is the weather going to be like between now and tomorrow evening?" Luffy was sitting now, his legs crossed, still staring out over the coast. When she took a seat with her back against his, looking back over the ship and watching the horizon, he relaxed a bit, using his powers to make his back a softer pillow for her.

"Clear for the next few days, but I would say rain by the end of the week. Why?" She smiled as his back softened and she pressed more comfortably against him. He always put the happiness and safety of his crew first.

"Oi! Sanji!" Luffy shouted right behind her, causing her to flinch. The blonde cook stuck his head out of the kitchen, a definite scowl on his face. It deepened when he saw Nami leaned against him.

"What is it you rubber idiot?! I'm trying to cook!" Sanji was about to close the door before his captain answered.

"Can you make a little extra and pack it for a day's hike? I'm going to take a walk around the island. Enough for two." Luffy turned away from the cook and relaxed again. Sanji stared at him in confusion for a moment, then went back to his work.

"We already sailed around the island, and didn't see anything interesting. What's going on? We have One Piece, what more is there here?" Nami asked, now very curious about her captain's plans.

"I just want to go for a walk. I'm the king of the pirates now. I'm wearing his hat and I have his treasure. I have the best crew in the world, and I think I'd like to take a little break. Would you come with me, so I don't get lost?" Luffy sounded so much calmer than usual, Nami wondered if he was feeling well.

"If that is what you want, of course. You're my captain." She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Since when have I ever given you orders as your captain? We're all nakama. This is only a request. It is up to you." His head leaned very slightly back onto her's. Her smile grew wider.

"A walk around Raftel with the pirate king? I'd be honored." Nami giggled a bit and then sat in silence, watching the waves break on the sandy shore below the ship. Usopp and Chopper were wrestling on the deck. Zoro was asleep in the crow's nest. Robin was tanning and reading in her deck chair. Brook was probably composing some new song in his quarters. Franky was hard at work fixing up the ship for the return voyage.

"Great. We'll leave after dinner. There was a nice looking spot on the far side of the island I saw when we sailed past that would make a good camping spot." Luffy stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Nami could feel some of the tension in his muscles relax. She leaned forward and let him stand, then got to her feet. He offered her a hand, and she accepted it, using his strength to dismount the figure head safely.

When Sanji called them for dinner, she realized how long she had been sitting up there, back to back with her captain. Time had gone by so quickly. She would have sworn it had been only minutes, not nearly an hour.

The group was loud as always. The dinner was a celebration. They had finally made it. They had finally reached Raftel and found One Piece. They were the nakama of the Pirate King. Sanji yelled at the captain a few times about stealing food off of the others plates, and then handed him a back pack full of food when all the rest was finished.

"Here you go. Two _normal_ meals worth of food." Sanji raised an eyebrow when he received no complaints. Luffy just thanked him and left the kitchen, going to his quarters to get the rest of his supplies. He was standing on the deck, waiting, ten minutes later. He smiled radiantly when Nami stepped out onto the deck in a comfortable loose top and her usual swim suit bottoms.

"Hey Nami. Which way should we go?" The tall man held out an arm to her. She blushed slightly, but accepted the offer, finding it far easier to make her way off the ship with his strength assisting her. She took in her surroundings and thought back to the map she had been sketching the previous night. She pointed.

"That way will get us there faster. We should make it before sunset." Luffy grinned and set off without hesitation. He trusted her completely. She smiled. All the trouble she had caused him when she first joined. Betraying them. Everything. And he had never once held it against her. He was something else.

They walked in silence for a while, Luffy looking around like a small child that had never been outside before, while Nami took in every detail that she wanted to include on her map.

Back on the ship, Robin was sitting beside Zoro in the crow's nest, watching their captain and navigator walk along the beach, arm in arm.

"Are... Are they on a _date_?" Zoro stared after them. Robin giggled.

"Well, what if they are? Just because we're pirates, it doesn't mean they have to give up all standard ideas of romance, does it? I thought that was what Luffy wanted most anyway. Freedom. That's what he fights for so passionately. The freedom to live his life how he wants. Even if it is a bit different from how certain other people live theirs." She wrapped two arms around the swordsman from the railing and the kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As long as the idiot doesn't get eaten or something. Oi! Only two arms, you know that creeps me out!" Zoro struggled but Robin's arms held him tight. Another pair grabbed his ankles. He scowled, but stopped struggling.

"Like I said, we're pirates. We live by no ones rules but our own and our captain's." Robin sat comfortably on his lap and leaned in close. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope." Zoro smirked at her and bit kissed her nose.

No one else aboard the ship paid any attention to where the captain and navigator went. Sanji was sulking, and Franky had passed out with his tools still in his hands. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were all singing and drinking on the deck.

"The sky is so clear here. It's hard to imagine it raining." Luffy was staring up at the sky, his feet moving automatically, keeping pace with Nami's shorter strides.

"Are you doubting me?" She teased him, knowing full well that he took her word as absolute truth when it came to weather or navigation.

"No. Oh! There's the spot!" Luffy grinned and pointed ahead at a large, flat, grassy alcove half way up a large hill. They would be able to see the entire back half of the island from there. They began their accent immediately, and with a little assistance from the rubber man, arrived in only half an hour.

"Whoa... The view is amazing..." Nami stared in awe at the surrounding land and ocean. Luffy grinned and nodded in agreement. He turned and sat his pack on the ground, taking two large blankets out and spreading one out on the ground. He left the other folded up into a long pillow and then sat down, leaning back onto it, and patting the ground beside him. Nami lowered herself beside him and stretched out.

"Thank you, for coming with me." Luffy looked over at her and smiled. He always wore his heart so plainly on his face. What she saw now, she wasn't sure she knew how to interpret. His eyes were softer than usual, showing more concern than he usually did when no one was in trouble. He looked... nervous.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I came. Thank you for inviting me." She watched his face relax and scooted closer, leaner her head against his shoulder as they watched the sun dip below the horizon. She looked up at the sky as the first few stars began to show.

"Hey Nami... What will you do, now that we finally made it? Will you continue mapping the world? Will you go back to your home, and grow tangerine trees?" He watched the sky, but she could feel he was anxious for her answer.

"I... I don't really know. I've seen so much of the world already. I sort of... Wanted to stay as part of the crew. What are _you_ going to do?" She turned her head to look at him. He sighed.

"I... I'm still thinking about it." She caught a hint of sadness on his face. She frowned and rolled onto her side, looking at him fully. He swallowed and looked away. "I've been thinking about what will be best for everyone, since I've finally accomplished my goal. I've fulfilled my dream. I want my nakama to be able to do so as well."

"And why do you look so sad about that? We could continue sailing together, working to fulfill all of our dreams..." His face lit up for a moment, then faded back to a sad frown.

"No... Chopper wants to be a great doctor, and find the cure to every illness. Sanji wants to be the greatest chef in All Blue. You want to map the world. Robin wants to discover lost secrets, and become an archeologist again. Those sort of things would be easier if they weren't wanted pirates." Luffy ran a hand through his hair, pushing his hat off and setting it aside.

"That is true, but they stuck with you anyway. Doesn't that mean they would rather be your crew?" Nami felt like sobbing, just seeing her captain's happiness gone for an instant.

"I'm their captain. I've been selfish, putting all of our time and effort into pursuing my own dream. I need to do what is best for my crew now. And it would be best for them if they weren't wanted pirates anymore. If they could walk around free." Luffy bit his lip as he glanced at his navigator. She blinked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Luffy... You don't mean that... Please..." He looked away quickly and swallowed.

"I think it is the right thing to do." He took a deep breath and then rolled onto his side, now nose to nose with her. He reached up and pushed her bright orange hair behind her ear. She blushed as she felt more tears slipping down her face.

"Luffy... When?" She blinked.

"When we make it back to the Red Line. Probably several months. It is a long journey, even without extra stops." Luffy wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Are you going to tell the others?" She shivered at the thought of how they would react to his plan.

"No... not until we're there. I... I don't think they would let me." He let his head tilt, leaning into the rolled up blanket.

"What makes you think I will let you? I could tell them and they would help me stop you."

"I trust you not to. I..." He rolled onto his back and sighed. Nami propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him.

"What?" She could feel his breath against her skin as his eyes widened.

"I love you, Nami." He closed his eyes and waited. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you finally telling me when I know I'm going to lose you?" She sniffed as she kissed him repeatedly, gently brushing her lips against his over and over.

"So we can enjoy the time we've got left. Our crew's last adventure. What do you say?" He opened his eyes and kissed her back softly. She nodded.

"How could I ever say no to you?"

* * *

"Zoro... What are you doing?!" Luffy glared at the swordsman who only laughed.

"We started this together, its only right we finish it together. Besides, there was no way they would just let me off the hook. I was your first mate, and I was the greatest swordsman in the world. I accomplished my goal. I'm ready to go see a childhood friend of mine." Zoro smiled confidently at his captain and friend as they knelt, heads bowed, hands and feet shackled.

"Thank you, Zoro. I could not have asked for a better first mate. Or friend." Luffy smiled then, thinking back across the years they had traveled together. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Yeah." Zoro closed his eyes to wait for the death blow to fall.

"Any last words?" The executioner asked, sword already drawn.

"Yeah. Nami! Take my hat. I want you to keep it. Pass it on someday." Luffy looked up at her, standing in the front of the crowd, tears streaming down her face. He had turned himself in on the condition that his crew be pardoned. His grandfather had pulled some strings to get the condition approved.

"I will. I love you. Goodbye, Luffy." She accepted the hat as it was passed to her from the platform. The blade was raised. She held his gaze. He smiled, grinning like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'll see you again, Nami. I'll be waiting to go on another adventure. Don't be in a hurry. I'll have Zoro to keep me company while I wait. And don't cry. Smile. I lived free!" The blade fell, and two lives ended. Nami managed to give her captain a smile before he left her.

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" Ace tugged on his mother's sleeve. She opened her eyes and then smiled at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ace. Just a sad dream." She stood up and stretched. It was getting late. She had fallen asleep sometime after dinner. She looked around her home. It had cost such a small fraction of One Piece that she could have bought her own town, but that was no longer important to her. This was her home. With her son. With Robin only a few houses away.

"Were you dreaming about my dad?" Ace asked. He had his hat dangling from his neck by it's cord. Nami smiled.

"Yes, I was. I miss him. But I'll see him again someday. I see him in you everyday." She picked him up and hugged him. "Time for bed."

As she fell asleep that night, she dreamed about their last adventure. The days spent side by side, and the nights spent in each others arms. Ace had been born seven months after the execution. True to their word, the marines had cleared the charges on the rest of the crew.

Nami wondered what sort of adventure her captain would have in store for her when they finally meet again.


	2. Sanji Goodbye

_**This addition was not originally ever meant to exist, but the plot bunny wouldn't die, so i wrote it, and stuck it here rather than make a separate story for it. I know it is a little out of place since the focus is on Sanji and Zoro, rather than Nami and Luffy, but i figured since it was about the same event, it worked. Hope no one hates it too much. Reviews are always appreciated.**_

* * *

"Oi, Sanji... You awake in there?" Zoro rapped lightly on the door to the kitchen. Earlier that evening, Luffy had met with these two men and explained what he was planning the next morning. They had been beyond shocked. They had been crushed. And he had tasked them with ensuring no one interfered with it.

"Marimo? Why are you awake so late?" Sanji looked up from the table that had been receiving his lost stare for several hours. It still hadn't really sunk in. The next morning, they would no longer be the Straw Hat Pirates. He glanced at the door as the swordsman swung it open and gestured for him to follow. Knocking? Calling him by name? He must be more shaken by the announcement than he had been.

Sanji followed him out onto the deck, but hesitated when the swordsman began to climb over the ship's railing. "Where are we going?"

"We need to talk somewhere private. There's a sandbar about fifty yards out. No one with a Devil's Fruit ability will be able to sneak up on us there. Come on." Without another word, Zoro jumped into the water and began making quick even strokes through the water. Another moment's hesitation and Sanji flicked his cigarette into the water and slipped off his dress shoes. He followed to the sandbar.

"What's this about moss ball?" Sanji shivered. The water was a bit chilly this late at night. The swordsman took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. "Is this about Luffy's plan's for tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"You can't stop him... It would take the whole crew to stop him, and he's right. As much as we hate it, this is the best thing he can do for the crew. Chopper and Nami and Franky and Robin can all live in peace after this. They can all follow their own dreams. And we have no right to try and stop him." Sanji kicked at the sand in frustration. He hated it. He hated that his dream to become a great chef in All Blue was part of the reason for this situation, even if not the deciding factor.

"I know... You don't have to tell me. He's my captain. I've followed him since he set out. I was his first crew mate. And I've followed him through thick and thin without question. I trust him. I know I can't stop him. I know he's right. That's what I want to talk about." Zoro sat heavily on the sand and gently placed his swords beside him, his hands stroking them fondly. Sanji sat next to him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They won't let me go. The rest of you, you all have other callings. Me? I'm just a swordsman. I'm a killer. In the end, they won't rest until I'm either dead, or on their side, and I swear I am never becoming one of their weapons. They will try to hurt Robin to get to me. There is only one way for me to protect her..." Zoro swallowed and looked at the cook.

"No... Hell no! You stupid shitty swordsman! Do you have any idea how bad you will hurt her? It is going to be hard enough on the crew losing the captain, much less the first mate too! Don't even think about it!" Sanji was on his feet, glaring down at the swordsman who only shook his head.

"I know she may never forgive me, but I have to. I started this journey with Luffy, and I swore to him and myself that I would see it through to the very end. Well, we're at the end. If they have us both out of the picture, then they won't bother the rest of you... Sanji, please don't try to stop me. I need your help." Zoro reached up and worked silently beside his head for a moment, then extended his hand.

Sanji held his palm out beneath the hand and inspected what fell into them. Three identical golden earrings.

"Give those to Robin... Don't tell her where I went until I'm gone... I don't think I could say good bye to her. Take care of her and Nami for us, eh, Ero-Cook?" Zoro gave a weak smile to the man at hi side.

"You are serious about this..." Sanji sat back down next to him, blinking at the shining metal in his hand. "You know they will never let me protect them. They're both far too proud for that. And like you said, they won't need it. With both of you gone, the government will honor their deal."

"Yeah, but until you part ways, they'll need someone to lean on. I trust you to be there for them. You'll make sure they don't get hurt while they are hurting." Zoro looked at the cook. Sanji nodded once, not looking up. "Take Wado Ichimonji too. I don't want them to pawn it off or claim it as government property. Let Robin decide what to do with it. Send it back to my home. Give it to Tashigi. Bury it with me. I don't care. Just don't let those vultures get their hands on it."

"They should all be buried with you. That's how the ancient swordsman did it. That way they could defend themselves in the afterlife. If there is an afterlife." Sanji reverently picked up the white sheath and marveled at it's beauty. He'd never held it before. It was both lighter and heavier than he expected at the same time.

"If there is, I'll be there, waiting with Luffy for the rest of you to catch up." Zoro yawned and stood up, then offered a hand to the cook. Sanji looked at it suspiciously for a moment, then took it, rising to his feet. "I don't know if I will get to speak to you again, so I might as well say this now. You're a hell of a cook, and a great friend. I'm proud to have been able to call you my nakama. And thank you for helping me."

Sanji couldn't make his mouth work. He could only nod in acknowledgment and follow the swordsman back to the ship.

* * *

"Where's Luffy? Hey, everyone! Wake up! The captain's wandered off again!" Usopp called from the deck. Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brook all came slowly up to the deck, looking slightly confused. It wasn't until they saw Sanji and Nami looking completely heartbroken that they realized something was wrong. Chopper spoke up first.

"Nami... Where is Luffy?" The young doctor was cautious, awaiting the answer as if it were a dangerous animal. Nami raised her eyes from the deck, the tears still falling down her cheeks. Sanji patted her shoulder and answered for her.

The rest of the crew stared back in horror. Then Sanji had to tackle Usopp as he grabbed his slingshot and mask and ran toward the railing, ready to pursue his captain.

"Let me go Sanji! We have to stop him! This is stupid! We can't just let him do something like this for us! It will be our fault! If we don't stop him, we as good as murdered him!" His words struck the crew like a slap in the face. Sanji finally wrestled him to the ground.

"Usopp, he made up his mind a long time ago! We can not stop him! That would be like interrupting a duel between two men. He's going to settle his debt with the government in the way he's chosen. Usopp get a hold of yourself!" The cook pried the weapon from the sniper's hand and then helped him up as he half panted and half sobbed, his legs shaking.

"I am afraid Zoro has already gone to stop him..." Robin noticed the absence of her lover then and Nami looked around in despair. Sanji shook his head sadly. As he spoke, Robin's eyes widened.

"He didn't go to stop him... He went to join him..." Sanji walked over and gently placed the three golden earrings in the woman's hand. She stared at them, and Sanji tensed, ready to stop her from rushing after them as well. She shuddered as the tears began falling from her eyes as well.

"We should all be there for them..." She barely whispered. It was all she could manage. Sanji nodded, and held her arm as they began to make their way to the execution platform in the center of the town. The others were shocked into silence.

It took them a while to reach the crowd that had gathered. There, on the platform, two men were kneeling with blades above their heads. One was grinning and chatting almost happily with the other. The other looked almost bored, but with more sadness than Sanji had ever seen before the previous night.

They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and stood there, only yards away from their two friends. Robin was biting her lip to keep from calling out. Nami and Luffy were talking quietly. His hat was handed down and she clutched it to her chest. Likewise, Zoro's swords followed and ended up in Robin's arms.

The moment was coming. Nami was forcing herself to smile, and he could tell that Luffy had no regrets. Robin mouthed something to the swordsman that Sanji knew could only be "I love you." Chopper and the others were crying silently, standing tall and proud at the front of the crowd. Sanji felt lost. Then he knew what he needed to do.

"Robin. Let me see your knife." She looked up at him questioningly, then reluctantly passed him the blade. Was she afraid he would take the easy way out and kill himself? No. That would be an insult to what his nakama were doing for them. He turned his back to the platform and pulled up his left sleeve.

Robin watched with sudden understanding. She had heard the story of their good bye to Vivi at Alabasta, and the symbol of their undying friendship. She watched as he dropped the now bloody blade to the ground and bowed his head, raising his left arm high, the back of his forearm marked with an "X" carved into his skin.

"Farewell, Roronoa Zoro! Greatest swordsman in the world, and my nakama!" He didn't turn around as he heard the blades descend and claim the lives of two great men.


	3. The Next Great Adventure

_**I've received a lot of questions about why Sabo doesn't make an appearance. The truth is, I've only watched steadily through the first one hundred episodes so far, and only read the wiki about the rest, so i don't know enough about him to write him. I may go back and edit him in later, when he comes into the show for me, but right now, i'm very sorry to his fans, but he is staying out. I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.**_

_**NOTE! - I keep receiving reviews from people under (guest)Name and therefore can not directly reply to you! I had the same (guest)Name, EJ, review me a second time, and said he had read my last chapter somewhere word for word. As it is the second time the same (guest)Name has review this story, i must assume i was just accused of plagerizing myself. That erks my goat. If you are kind enough to take the time to review, please also be kind enough to take the time to log in! Thank you.**_

* * *

"Good match, Kuina." Zoro slumped into his seat, exhausted. He picks up a full glass of ice cold water and drinks it in one swallow, panting heavily as he smiles at his oldest friend. The girl sits next to him and grins, taking a second glass and sipping it slowly.

"Same to you! You've improved a lot since we were kids." She laughed happily and looked around them. The sky was clear and bright, and there was a light wind. Zoro leaned back in his chair, smiling more peacefully than he had in a very long time.

"Oi! Luffy! Ace! Lets eat!" The moss-head swordsman called to his captain and his brother. The two, who had been leaned against a large tree, sitting on the soft grass got up and walked to the table, talking and laughing comfortably.

"I'm glad you took care of my sword for so long, Zoro. It means a lot to me." The girl ran her fingers over the white sword gently, tracing every embellishment and every scratch. Zoro just grinned.

"That sword took care of _me_, not the other way around. Can't believe they buried it with me. What sentimental idiots." Zoro and Kuina chuckled and looked up at their companions as they joined them at their table.

"That was an awesome fight! I never thought i'd see someone who could match Zoro! And with only one sword, too!" Luffy smiled at the woman he had heard about many times but only just met. Zoro stuck his tongue out at his captain and then smirked at the girl.

"He's right, you know. I became the greatest swordsman in the world, and I've still never been able to beat you." He lifted the front legs of her chair with his toe, causing her to jerk and force it to the ground before she fell.

"Hey! I had to do_ something_ while I waited on you to get here!" She laughed and kicked his chair smoothly, sending him to the ground. He stayed there, laughing at the clouds, his three swords resting on the ground beside him. Luffy and his brother laughed as well, enjoying being able to fully relax with their friends.

"Food's ready!" Sanji was there now, a large tray loaded high with food balanced on his arm. He dropped the plates around the table and picked up a glass of water himself, downing it and winking at the young swordswoman. She took a bite of his meal and grinned at him.

"Luffy and Zoro were right, you really are an incredible chef!" Kuina ate quickly, surprising the cook. Zoro stood his chair up and pulled up another for his old friend.

"So Sanji, what brings you here?" The blonde cook took the seat and stretched his legs luxuriously.

"Drowned, of all things! All those years as a pirate and a cook, and I end up getting done in by some water!" Sanji laughed and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, then put it back, grinning. "Those probably didn't help though." Luffy grinned and patted the man's back.

"It is good to see you again Sanji!" The cook returned the gesture, smiling at his captain.

"Likewise, Pirate King!" Sanji was about to begin eating when a small reindeer appeared beside the table. He looked angry, then confused, the amused. "Chopper! I thought as a doctor you'd be one of the last to arrive!"

"Chopper!" Luffy leaped on the small animal and hugged him fiercely.

"Ow! Get off human!" Chopper struggled and laughed, trying to get away, but enjoying being loved so much by his friends. "I got shot! Not as a monster, or as a pirate, as a reindeer! I'm pretty sure they cooked me and ate me too!" The doctor laughed at his friend's looks of disbelief.

"See? We're not the only ones who thought you looked delicious!" Sanji helped the reindeer up from the ground, then his captain, all of them remembering the day they had met, and the chase for venison.

"Woah... Didn't expect that." Franky was sitting on the grass beside the table now, his hair and eyebrows slightly singed. As he stood up and dusted himself off, the burns melted away, and his bulky cyborg body shrank slightly into one of pure flesh. "Hey everybody!" He grinned and took a seat, immediately setting in to the food.

"Franky! Did an experiment go wrong?" Chopper asked, picking up some of the vegetables and munching on them.

"Yeah! Tried to make a ship that could go all the way up past the sky, but apparently that is going to take a little more tinkering!" The large man chuckled and looked around. "Looks like i'm not the last one!"

"Nope, and neither am I!" A tall thin man walked up, grinning. If it weren't for his voice, the crew would not have recognized him.

"Brook! How did _you_ die?!" Luffy stared at the man. Brook only laughed.

"Sea Stone shackles. Only took a moment for my skeleton to fall apart, and boom. Here I am. Oh I haven't eaten in decades! I feel like nothing but skin and bones! Or maybe just bones!" He laughed at his joke and picked up a large piece of meat. The never ending pile of food was enough to keep Luffy from complaining.

A hand reached from the center of the table and tossed and apple over the groups heads. Robin caught it with a cheerful smile.

"Hey. Long time, no see." She walked over, eating the apple casually. Zoro smiled at her and gave her a hug when she came closer.

"Robin, I would like to introduce you to Kuina. Kuina, this is Robin." Zoro smiled as he stood between the two women, who embraced and began talking. The swordsman picked up his three blades and leaned them against the table.

"You started without the Great Captain Usopp?!" All eyes turned to see the long nosed sniper approaching, a grin on his face. His mask was nowhere in sight, but his trusty slingshot was dangling from his hip.

"Usopp!" Chopper changed into his human form and tackled his old friend.

"Ah! Monster!" Usopp cackled as the reindeer wrestled him to the ground and then sat on his back in triumph.

"Hey Long Nose! How'd you get here?" Zoro asked the sniper.

"You're one to talk, i'm surprised you didn't get lost!" Usopp shot back, causing the two women to laugh. "I was eaten by a mighty dragon, while fighting off a thousand marines!" He took a heroic pose.

"You fell down the stairs, didn't you?" Chopper asked, a sly smile on his face. The sniper bowed his head in defeat, then laughed.

"Hey, I was getting old." The sniper took a seat at the table, and looked around. Suddenly, Luffy jumped up and grinned.

"Shanks!" The Pirate King jumped over the table and hugged the man, laughing. "How'd you take so long to get here?!"

"Ha! You were always the slow one, can't I take a little break once in a while?" The older captain grinned and stretched his left arm, enjoying the feel of having it back. "My crew found the truth behind the legend of the fountain of youth. It gave me several extra years. But it doesn't last forever, and I don't think I really wanted it to."

"Are you going to wait here with us a bit before you go join your crew? My father would like to meet you when he gets here." Luffy asked, walking back towards the table. His father had arrived not so long after he had, but had his own men to celebrate with. Ace visited often from Whitebeard's crew.

"Of course! They'll be alright waiting a little while longer. Usopp! When I go, you should come see your father! He's missed you, especially the last few years." Shanks waved to the long nosed sniper.

"I will, thank you!" Usopp grinned, thinking of his father, and how to challenge him to a shooting contest.

"Luffy." The Pirate King and his role model turned to see a large man pull his cloak off of his head. Dragon stood there, smiling at the son he had barely known. "You became quite a man, my son." He pulled his child into a tight embrace, then went to Ace as well."I never had the honor of meeting you, but for keeping my son out of trouble and loving him as a brother, thank you."

"No problem. It would have been boring without him anyway." Ace grinned at the man. Shanks shook Dragon's hand.

"I'm sorry I went and set your son off on such a dangerous path." Shanks bowed his head. Dragon just shook his head and laughed.

"He carried the Will of the D. He would have found a dangerous path to walk with or without your help." Shanks laughed.

"You're right about that!" The two men wandered off, followed soon by Ace, leaving the Straw Hat Crew alone. Luffy smiled warmly and walked forward, his arms outstretched. Nami walked into them and squeezed him tight, eyes shut, and tears of joy falling down her face.

"Oh Luffy, i've missed you so much..." She pulled away a few inches and smiled at him, then looked at the rest of the crew. She went over and embraced her old friends, one by one. She was introduced to Kuina, who was now all but an official member of the crew.

"Nami, how is our son?" Luffy wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing her once.

"You'd be proud of him. He's already set out on his own adventure. I offered him the eternal pose to Raftel, but he said he would rather find it on his own. He's definitely your son!" Nami laughed proudly and kissed him back. "So, I think you promised me another adventure. What are we waiting for?"

The crew cheered and stood, turning to face the ship harbored near by. The Going Merry, in all its glory. Larger than they could remember, with plenty of space for ten to live comfortably. Luffy took his seat on the figure head and Nami sat on his lap.

"Some day, we'll return to this shore, and we'll celebrate with our son and his crew. Who knows, maybe we'll even meet Gold Roger!" Luffy stared out at the endless sea before them

"I'm sure we will. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

_**Wow... This was my first attempt at a One Piece story and i didn't expect such a strong response so fast! Eight review in the first 24 hours, and more visitors in one day than my other stories combined for the past month. I'd like to thank Mugiwaranoluffyrocks, Fae Tale, JanieZ, mireee3d2y, wolf191000, dbzgtfan2004 and the unnamed guests who reviewed this story so quickly! I had originally only planned to write one chapter, but it seemed incomplete, so i added this epilogue to sort of finish it off. I would like to write more for this fandom, but i'm not sure if i will continue with this one, or make a new one. Anyone with suggestions, requests, comments, or complaints are welcome to message me or leave a review! Thank you for reading!**_

_**UPDATED A.N.  
For those of you who wanted the story of Ace and his adventures, wish granted! The Legacy Storm will be the story of Monkey D. Ace and his adventures with a crew of his own! Please go check it out, and leave a review their as well!**_


End file.
